


First Spring

by onlybluecould



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlybluecould/pseuds/onlybluecould
Summary: Usually Elia loved the first buzz of alcohol, the light feeling it brought to his body, like he could do anything, go anywhere. He loved when the buzz transitioned into a heaviness, his body a little slower, but somehow satiated, content with its delayed reactions, as if it could take in everything better – the music, the lights, the people, whatever he was chasing that night. The heaviness of the alcohol grounded him somehow. Then there were the nights when things seemed to sour, and the alcohol was like a hook in his stomach, when his arms were deadweights, and getting home felt impossible. Tonight was the latter.





	First Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute something to this ship. I appreciate everyone that's contributed already, and has really let this ship sail. This takes places right after the end of episode 5 in season 3. And it ended up being a little Good Friday/Easter fic, as in some sacrilegious talk occurs haha. Thanks for reading =]

Usually Elia loved the first buzz of alcohol, the light feeling it brought to his body, like he could do anything, go anywhere. He loved when the buzz transitioned into a heaviness, his body a little slower, but somehow satiated, content with its delayed reactions, as if it could take in everything better – the music, the lights, the people, whatever he was chasing that night. The heaviness of the alcohol grounded him somehow. Then there were the nights when things seemed to sour, and the alcohol was like a hook in his stomach, when his arms were deadweights, and getting home felt impossible. Tonight was the latter.

It started out innocent enough. Elia made his entrance, being pointedly uncaring toward Silvia to allow Luca his opening. He then went over to see some other friends, finishing the first drink he took from Silvia. Luca, Martino and Niccolo then joined them after Luca struck out with Silvia. One drink became two, then three, then four and so it went, as it usually did. Though Luca had a few drinks, Martino and Niccolo stuck with one, focusing on each other. Something about the way they were together even in a crowd of people pulled at something inside Elia he didn’t quite understand. Elia caught himself staring at the way their hands lingered on each other, and their constant whispers of inside jokes and affection for each other.

Rather than dwell on it, he got another drink. Spring was in full swing, and Elia wanted to enjoy it, to feel the freedom that comes with warm evenings outside. At least that was his intention when he first left the house earlier. The exuberance of helping Luca, of a true first Spring evening outside had buoyed him as he got ready, making him believe it would be a good night. But it had all gotten twisted somehow, and as Elia finally made his way home long after the others had left, he realized he’d actually been chasing away something with the alcohol, and he was paying for it. After buying all of those drinks, he didn’t have enough money with him for a taxi, so he was painstakingly making his way home on foot. He had to stop every few blocks because he was sure he was finally going to throw up, but nothing would happen, and he tried several times to make himself throw up, but still nothing happened, just some dry heaves that made the nausea worse.

Finally, after three unsuccessful attempts at making himself throw up, Elia felt that he couldn’t go on, and sunk down to the ground. He wasn’t quite sure which block he was on, and hoped whoever owned the apartment wasn’t going to recognize someone collapsed outside their building in the middle of the night. He told himself he was just going to close his eyes for a minute, take a few deep breaths and hope it would give him the strength to finally get home. But as he closed his eyes, Elia felt his consciousness slipping, but had no strength to fight it. Elia felt his head falling, and his body slouching further onto the ground, and just as he was about to slip into blessed unconscious –

‘Elia?’

Elia jerked, and as he glanced up, all he saw briefly was pink haloed in the streetlight before his eyes closed again.

‘Elia, are you okay? Do you know where you are?’ Filippo crouched down so he was level with Elia. Carefully, Filippo placed his palm on Elia’s face to angle it towards him.

‘I’m not sure,’ Elia whispered, ‘was trying to go home.’ Elia leaned into Filippo’s palm, welcoming the coolness it brought.

‘Well I guess you’re in luck. Somehow you collapsed outside of my building. I have no idea where you live, and I doubt you could properly tell me in this state. So why don’t I bring you up?’

All Elia could muster in response was a hum to accept the offer.

‘Okay, I’m going to put my arm under yours, and we’re going to stand up, got it?’ Filippo slipped his arm under Elia’s, gripping the other side of his torso. ‘God, try to work with me a little here.’

Elia simply groaned in response, picking up his head slightly, but unable to do much else. Filippo grunted as he tried to jump up with Elia in tow, but Elia was still a deadweight, and they almost fell over had Filippo not immediately pushed him back against the wall for extra support.

‘Okay, okay, we need to walk now, so cooperate or else I will leave you here,’ Filippo said, but without much bite. Filippo would get him inside one way or another, but that did not mean he wouldn’t complain and chide Elia even if he was barely conscious to properly accept his scolding.

Elia leaned into Filippo and began stumbling alongside him. He was looking forward to truly sleeping and hopefully forgetting this night ever happened.

After almost ten minutes, Filippo and Elia finally made it inside the apartment.

‘All right, I’m going to lower you onto the bed,’ Filippo said as he began to crouch down with Elia. As Elia sat on the bed, Filippo got up to pick up his legs and angle his body to be in line with the bed. ‘Lay down,’ Filippo whispered, and took off Elia’s shoes. ‘How’s that?’

‘Good, good,’ Elia exhaled. He opened his eyes slightly to find Filippo’s and said, ‘thank you, really.’

‘No worries. Sleep now. Let me put the trash can next to you just in case, and don’t miss, or else you will be cleaning tomorrow, even with the killer hangover I’m sure you’ll have.’

Elia managed a slight chuckle and said, ‘no problem. Good night.’

‘Night,’ Filippo said. Before leaving the room, he took his pajamas and headed the bathroom to wash up for the night. With that, Filippo thought Elia should probably drink something, but by the time he went back with a cup, Elia was softly snoring, and had curled into himself. Filippo set the glass down next to him, and felt something keeping him there, gazing at Elia.

Elia was cute. No, not cute. Handsome, but soft around the edges. Filippo knew this, but it felt like more than a simple statement, more than a fact he acknowledged in supporting the futile attempts Ele and Eva had at bringing Elia and Silvia together.

Filippo loved the rush of sudden desire and how it manifested in his body in different ways. The way desire could sometimes slink its way through his body and make him wriggle in response. The way desire was like a screw being tightened and tightened and tightened in his stomach. The way desire was like sunshine, and his body was warm all over. It was all delicious, and he was committed to chasing desire as far as it would take him whenever he could. Tonight, he followed it to this moment, perhaps feeling more compassion than usual - he had been akin to helping strays as of late – and letting Elia stay, rather than sending him home in a taxi. Filippo was content with that. He made his way back to the living and plopped down on the couch, grateful that he and Ele had splurged and invested in a good one. Filippo yawned, and drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Elia felt warm, and incredibly stiff. He began to stretch out as he awakened, and immediately his stomach turned – he’d stretched too far, and his nausea clawed its way back into his body. ‘Ugh, no,’ Elia groaned, and he opened his eyes. Once he did, he didn’t recognize where he was at all. He pushed himself up and looked around. The room was a mess. Clothes everywhere. The top of the dresser cluttered with toiletries, trinkets and papers. Above the dresser was a smattering of postcards and photographs. There was a small desk to his left strewn with books and papers and camera equipment, and a pride flag hung above it. But Elia felt comforted, finally remembering he had somehow ended up outside of Filippo Sava’s apartment, and Filippo himself had actually found him and brought him up, saving him from passing out in the middle of the sidewalk. Elia blushed with embarrassment. Where was Filippo now? What time was it? Should he sneak out? But god, he really needed to pee. Elia took a deep breath and got up off the bed, and made his way to the door. As he got closer to the door, he heard the sounds of someone in the kitchen.

‘Elia? Are you awake?’ Filippo shouted from the kitchen, and Elia pushed open the door.

‘Hey,’ he said, as he made his way to the kitchen. ‘Um…’ was all he could muster as he faced Filippo, who had turned from the stove. There was a distinct look of concern on his face as he took in Elia’s appearance.

‘Hey. Morning. How are you feeling?’

‘Like if I don’t pee right now I will explode,’ Elia said truthfully.

Filippo laughed out loud at that. ‘The bathroom is to the left.’

‘Thank you, thank you. Be right back. Sorry.’

Elia felt infinitely better after taking a piss, though the nausea hadn’t subsided. Slowly he made his way back to the kitchen. ‘Thanks again. Uh, I’m really sorry about last night.’

Filippo smiled and said, ‘Don’t apologize. It’s happened to us all. Good thing you ended up here. I’m glad I could help you.’

‘Yeah, I don’t know what kind of luck that was. If only it had prevented me from being totally fucked up last night,’ Elia sighed and looked away as he felt his embarrassment growing, wishing Filippo hadn’t witnessed him in the state he was in last night.

‘You just never know sometimes, but you made it. Do you want something to eat?’

‘No, no, it’s okay. I think I should head home,’ Elia said. He started to feel frantic, wanting to hide from Filippo because of his embarrassment and imposition.

Filippo looked a bit disappointed, and said, ‘Are you sure? Maybe some food will be good to make sure you get home okay.’

‘Yeah, I’m sure. I’m feeling fine, really. Let me get my shoes,’ Elia said, and turned around to dart back to the bedroom. He slipped on his shoes and turned around to see Filippo at the door.

‘Give me your phone,’ Filippo said. Elia gave him a bewildered look, but handed it over nonetheless. ‘I’m putting my number in here, and you’re going to text me when you get home. I didn’t put in all that effort last night to haul you up four flights of stairs to have you die on the way home of this fresh new day, got it?’

Elia couldn’t hold back a smile and laughed. ‘Got it.’

‘Seriously, let me know when you get home,’ Filippo said with measured intent.

‘I will,’ Elia said as he took back his phone.

Elia followed Filippo to the door. ‘Thanks again. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there. I really appreciate it.’

Filippo smiled. ‘Anytime. Get home safe. Text me.’

Elia held his gaze, and felt his stomach turn. The moment stretched on, and Elia remembered he should probably respond. ‘Yeah. Thanks.’ With that he gave a small smile, and made his way home.

 

* * *

 

 

Elia was thankful his parents were away this weekend – they’d gone to visit one set of grandparents for the weekend. Knowing his parents were away might have also been a factor in drinking a little too much last night. He went straight for his room, quickly changing into pajamas and slipping under the covers of his bed. As he warmed, Elia opened up a new text, but he felt nervous. All he had to do was write a simple text to say he was home, but it seemed like an impossible task. Filippo’s pink hair shining in the streetlight came to the fore of his mind, and he smiled. Not only did he feel nervous, he felt giddy, then a slight feeling of dread. He wanted to run his fingers through Filippo’s pink hair, and the desire to do it was suddenly the most serious thing Elia had felt in his entire life. Elia didn’t know what to do with that. He took a deep breath and started typing.

Elia: I’m home. Thanks again.

Filippo responded instantly.

Filippo: No worries. I’m glad you’re home safe. Get some rest. Feel better.

Elia: Will do.

Writing those two texts felt like the most effort Elia had ever put into anything. He was exhausted. Maybe he just needed to sleep some more in his own bed, and then everything would make sense. Elia pulled the covers up over his head and slept.

 

* * *

 

 

Sleeping resolved nothing. Neither did a long shower followed by a long bath. Neither did FIFA or a joint. Elia’s mind kept returning again and again to Filippo, and it stayed that way over the next few days. When Marti asked how the rest of his night was, he simply said it was fine, and left it at that. He wanted to keep what happened to himself for now, because he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it.

Elia knew what he felt, had always known, but had thought it wouldn’t matter, and even occasionally he would forget. Sure, he was bisexual. Sure, plenty of other people aside from women had caught his eye, but the pull never felt as strong, which is why he never said anything. Even after Marti came out, Elia thought maybe he should say something, but so much was going on with Marti, and eventually he was so caught up in simply witnessing how happy Marti and Nico were, and he figured maybe he would never be attracted enough to someone of another gender aside from a woman that it was pointless to say anything anyway. But the pull he felt toward Filippo was undeniable and intense. Elia had a crush on Filippo. But what was he really supposed to do with that? Filippo probably thought of him as a pathetic teenage boy, unable to hold his liquor, obsessed with video games and chasing any girl he could. Filippo probably thought he was completely straight, and maybe he wouldn’t even take him seriously if he tried to ask him out or flirt. Filippo had probably experienced enough bullshit to be cautious. But he’d taken care of him, and so Elia’s thoughts went around and around in circles. He was stuck, but his feelings only seemed to get more twisted.

Finally, after five whole days, Elia decided to just try and talk to Filippo. Text him, and see what happens.

_**Elia: Hey, how’s it going? After five days, I think I can say I’m back to normal…** _

_**Filippo: Did it really take that long?? Maybe I shouldn’t have let you go home on your own…** _

_**Elia: Haha no worries. It wasn’t so bad getting back. But yeah, I was feeling a bit off, but today was different.** _

_**Filippo: Well that’s good. What brought you back to normal?** _

_**Elia: Not sure…but once I felt normal, I just wanted to tell you thank you again.** _

_**Filippo: You’ve said thank you like a million times!** _

_**Elia: No I haven’t! I’m just really thankful** _

_**Filippo: Mhmm** _

_**Elia: Seriously!** _

Elia got scared. He thought maybe he could ask Filippo to hang out, but hesitated. Who was he kidding? He saw the little typing bubble appear and disappear on Filippo’s end a few times, and then finally nothing. But Elia thought to himself, this can’t be it.

_**Elia: I also wanted to ask maybe if you would want to get coffee some time?** _

The bubble appeared and then disappeared again. Elia started to panic and put down his phone. ‘Fuck.’

After a moment his phone pinged.

_**Filippo: I’d be happy to ;)** _

_**Elia let out a sharp exhale.** _

_**Elia: How’s tomorrow afternoon?** _

_**Filippo: Perfect** _

Elia couldn’t believe it. Maybe Filippo thought it was just as friends, but at least he agreed to see him. At the very least, maybe Elia would get some closure to his feelings, maybe seeing him in person again when he wasn’t hungover would have a different effect. He just needed to see Filippo and interact with him to get out of his own head.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Elia spent an incredibly long time figuring out to wear, and fixing his hair. All day in class he was distracted and fidgety. Gio noticed and asked him if he was okay.

‘Yeah, bro, just over this week.’

‘Yeah I get that. What are you doing later? Nico and I were talking about going over to Marti’s. His mom went to his aunt’s this morning for Good Friday service and is going to be there until Monday. I think Nico is moving in for the weekend.’

‘Right, Good Friday and Easter.’ Elia had forgotten. He’d never been religious, and hadn’t given much thought to whether he believed god existed, though he’d grown up in a Catholic home. If it all was true, it all felt matter of fact, and still somehow separate from him. It never stressed him out or kept him up at night. Religion was ritual to him. ‘Wait, that means shit is going to be closed.’

‘Yeah true,’ Gio responded as he looked at his phone, probably distracted by a text from the Argentinean.

Elia hoped the café he was going to meet Filippo at would be open, but felt too embarrassed to text him to warn him. He also didn’t want to give any opening for Filippo to potentially cancel.

Gio eventually looked up from his phone. ‘So later?’

‘Oh yeah, right. Uh, I can’t. Good Friday and all…’

Gio shrugged, and said, ‘Let us know if you can escape.’

‘Yeah bro, sure. We’ll see.’

The final few hours of school dragged on even more, and Elia was even more nervous than he ever thought possible. His nervousness was also tied with the distinct anxious desire he felt to see Filippo, and the pure excitement he felt in seeing him.

Elia had never left school so fast, and had never walked as fast as he did to get to the café. Of course, it was closed. ‘Fuck.’

From behind him he heard, ‘Everything okay?’

Elia turned to see Filippo walking toward, looking very calm and collected, and also incredibly beautiful. So much for his feelings potentially being different once he saw him.

‘The café is closed. I forgot today was Good Friday. The whole city is probably shutting down.’

‘You’re right. I forgot, too. The holiday isn’t very relevant to me,’ Filippo said and laughed.

‘Isn’t our lord and savior Jesus Christ relevant to all of us?’ Elia said with a smirk.

Filippo smirked back and said, ‘oh yes, you’re so right. My apologies, Jesus.’

Elia laughed and said, ‘I’m not sure that’s how apologies work for Jesus.’

‘Well it will have to do for now considering we were supposed to get coffee, and now have to figure out something else,’ Filippo said, still smiling.

Elia then frowned a bit. Despite worrying about this exact scenario almost all day, he didn’t think to consider an alternative. ‘Uhh…’ was about all he could muster.

‘How about we go back to mine? I have plenty of coffee there.’

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah of course.’

‘Yeah, that’d be great.’

‘Great. Let’s go,’ Filippo said as he turned around and began walking. Elia felt stuck for a moment, but quickly followed. He did not expect this date to end up at Filippo’s – or rather he didn’t dare wish for it – but here he was, following Filippo back to his.

‘Is Ele home?’

‘No, she told me she won’t be home tonight,’ Filippo said as he caught Elia’s eye. Elia felt like maybe Filippo’s eyes were communicating something deeper, but again, he didn’t dare wish for it.

‘Cool.’

The walk was nice. Elia felt again the excitement of the Spring air, like something good was going to happen. He also felt that maybe Filippo was keeping close to him as they walked, but couldn’t say for sure.

When they arrived, Filippo immediately put on the kettle. ‘Get settled. Let me also see what snacks I can snag from Ele. Don’t tell her of course,’ Filippo said and winked at Elia. Elia grinned, too thrilled at having a secret with Filippo, even if it was about snacks. He chided himself, pathetic. Calm down.

Elia finally took a good look around the apartment. Remembering again his prior embarrassing state here. It was a beautiful place. Full of light, and plenty of plants. It was also tidy, so he figured the common area was Ele’s doing, considering what Filippo’s room looked like. Elia then approached the balcony, and slowly opened the doors. He looked over the balcony onto the street. He spotted a family walking, probably heading to church. The father in a neat suit was carrying a young girl in an extremely ruffled, sparkly dress, her hair in ponytail with perfect curls cascading down. The mother was in a floral silk dress that billowed in the warm breeze, her heels clicking on the pavement. Elia smiled, despite his nerves.

‘Hey, I see you made it outside,’ Filippo said as he set two espressos on the table of the balcony.

‘Yeah it’s really nice.’

‘All Ele of course. Miss. Green Thumb, Miss. Mother Earth. But I am really grateful for it. I do not have the patience for this kind of thing, so I’m happy she does,’ Filippo said softly as he looked around at the garden surrounding them. Elia felt a warmth bloom in his chest seeing Filippo look so tender and surrounded by the lush plants because he deserved to be surrounded by such beautiful things.

‘Be right back,’ Filippo said, and came back with a plate of biscotti.

‘Thanks for this,’ Elia said as he sat down. His nerves overtook him, and he couldn’t quite meet Filippo’s gaze.

‘You’re very welcome. Please,’ Filippo said as he pushed an espresso toward Elia.

Elia took a sip hoping it would help calm him. ‘I was kind of hoping to buy you a coffee, but I guess Jesus had other plans.’

Filippo laughed and said, ‘It seems like it.’ Filippo paused, and Elia finally met his gaze. ‘Another time.’

Elia smiled and said, ‘Yeah, another time.’

 

* * *

 

Elia and Filippo talked for hours. Elia couldn’t believe it. The sun began to set, and he looked around as their conversation lulled, trying to take in everything. He wasn’t sure this would happen again.

‘I really like it out here,’ Elia said as his gaze wandered over the plants, before he settled in to look at Filippo again.

‘Me too,’ Filippo said as he held his gaze.

They said nothing, but maintained each other’s gaze.

‘How do you feel about a sunset joint?’ Filippo asked.

‘Do you mean how do I feel about smoking a joint while the sun sets?’

‘Exactly.’

Elia laughed and said, ‘Ah, of course, a sunset joint, how could I forget. I feel great about it.’

Filippo wiggled his eyebrows and said, ‘Be right back.’ He returned with a joint and a lighter. He took the first drag and handed it over to Elia.

‘Thanks,’ Elia said as he took a drag that he hoped would restore some calm to him. He took another drag before handing it back. Filippo watched, and Elia felt increasingly antsy.

Filippo took a drag, held it in a beat longer than before, and gestured for Elia to come closer. He slid closer, his mouth falling slightly open, and Filippo blew the smoke he held into Elia’s mouth. Elia shakily exhaled the smoke, not sure how long he could stand all of this. His entire body felt tense. They were so close, and Elia felt ready to jump out of his own skin – he had to do something.

‘I really like your hair,’ Elia said, as he slowly brought his fingertips to lightly graze the ends of Filippo’s hair. ‘The pink really suits you.’ Elia’s voice dropped to a whisper, ‘It was the first thing I saw when you found me last week.’

Filippo’s gaze left Elia’s for a moment to look at his lips, then back up again. ‘Thank you,’ he said as he smiled. ‘Run your fingers through my hair. It’s okay.’

Elia hesitated. Was he really letting him do what he’d wanted to all week? Was he really getting what he wanted? Elia ran his fingers slowly through Filippo’s hair from his forehead until the palm of his hand settled on the back of Filippo’s neck to lightly squeeze it. Elia left his hand there, waiting for Filippo to make the next move.

Filippo set the joint down in the ash tray and did the same to Elia. They stayed like that for a moment, savoring it before Filippo pulled Elia to him and they finally kissed. It was a simple firm press of the lips. Elia inhaled sharply at the coolness of Filippo’s lip ring. He’d been so caught up in everything else, too afraid to even consider the possibility that Filippo would ever want him, that he hadn’t had the mental bandwidth to fantasize about the ring.

They both stood to press their entire bodies together as much as possible, to wrap their arms around each other. Filippo pulled Elia in at the waist with both hands, and Elia moaned in response, deepening the kiss, slowing it down. Elia wanted to spend hours finding out what Filippo could do with his tongue – he wanted this to last forever.

Elia started to feel frantic, wanting to put his hands all over Filippo, so he slipped one hand under Filippo’s shirt to feel his skin – it was hot to the touch. Filippo broke away from Elia’s mouth and placed kisses along his chin and his neck, before settling on sucking at a spot right above his collarbone.

‘Fili,’ Elia gasped, ‘maybe…’

‘Say it again,’ Filippo commanded.

Elia pulled back, bringing both of hands to cup Filippo’s face, ‘Fili.’

Filippo brought their lips back together, surprised and thrilled at how much he wanted this. He never thought this is where he’d end up with Elia. After Elia left last Saturday, he figured that was the end. He figured Elia was straight, and that was okay. It was fun to feel the attraction, and he was genuinely happy to help him. Why press for more in the situation? But now as reveled in Elia’s touch, he thought maybe he’d been toning down the desire he felt to not feel so disappointed. When Filippo got Elia’s text yesterday, he actually felt nervous, and a bit unsure of himself, which wasn’t the usual for him. When the conversation stalled so quickly, he agonized over what to say, and blessedly, Elia asked him to go out for coffee. Filippo couldn’t believe his luck. Maybe Elia had just wanted to say thank you, but maybe the attraction he felt toward him was so intense because Elia was feeling something similar. So Filippo figured he’d go for the coffee and see what happened. Now here they were. Elia’s mouth was perfect, and his hands were all over him. Filippo never tired of how good it felt for someone else to place their hands on his body in mutual desire.

‘Fili,’ Elia said again, and Filippo loved it. ‘Maybe we should move this to a bed?’

Filippo kissed him in response and took his hand to lead him to his room. Elia was beaming, and Filippo pulled him close, their kisses turning frantic.

As their hands continued to roam across each other’s body, Filippo asked, ‘What do you want to do?’

‘I don’t know. Everything,’ Elia responded as licked Filippo’s lip ring. Filippo shuddered and kissed Elia again.

‘Let’s start with this,’ Filippo said as he took off shirt and jeans. Elia followed his lead, and then sat on the bed.

‘I want you on top of me,’ Elia said as he looked up at Filippo, his fingers lightly grazing his chest.

Filippo took a deep breath and said, ‘Okay,’ as he settled over Elia on the bed. Elia placed his hands on Filippo’s hips and pulled them down to meet his. They were both hard, and Elia inhaled sharply from how good it felt for his hard dick to be pressed against Filippo’s. ‘Good?’ Filippo asked as he cocked one eyebrow.

‘Yes,’ Elia said before kissing Filippo again, and brought his hands to Filippo’s butt to squeeze and pull Filippo down harder. Filippo then began grinding down on Elia, and the tension in both their bodies continued to build.

Elia felt incredibly close to coming, and he just held on tighter to Filippo. Elia loved this. He couldn’t wait for more. ‘Fili, I’m going to come.’

Filippo then ground down excruciatingly slow, increasing the pressure he exerted onto Elia’s dick. ‘How’s that?’ Filippo grinned.

Elia managed a strangled moan, and Filippo repeated the slow grind. ‘Fuck, Fili. That’s good.’

Filippo lifted his body slightly, and Elia immediately tried to pull him back down. ‘Don’t worry,’ he said as he placed a light kiss on Elia’s forehead. Filippo then reached a hand down into Elia’s boxers, felt for the slick pre-cum and it only took a few firm strokes for Elia to come.

Elia’s entire body jerked, and his orgasm was the most intense he’d ever felt. Filippo stroked him through it, Elia gasping for air. As Elia’s orgasm subsided, he pulled Filippo back down onto him, kissing him. His body had never felt so satisfied, the perfect combination of heavy and light.

‘That was … incredible,’ Elia said as his head dropped back down.

Filippo smiled and said, ‘I’m glad.’ Peppering Elia’s face with more kisses.

‘Wait,’ Elia said, ‘you, too.’

Filippo hummed, questioning.

‘Lay down,’ Elia said. He saw the lube on Filippo’s bedside table and took it, squeezing some into his palm, and turned to look at Filippo, who was looking at him intently with a sly smile. Elia kissed him again to fortify himself, reached into Filippo’s boxers and started to slowly stroke his dick.

‘Eli,’ Filippo said as shut his eyes and arched his back. ‘Touch me, please.’

Elia complied. He swung his left leg over Filippo, so he was kneeling over him, and as his right hand jerked him off, his left roamed everywhere. Elia pinched Filippo’s nipples, and then bent down to lick at and suck them. Elia loved hearing Filippo’s moans, and that he was the cause of Filippo feeling such pleasure – a privilege, Elia thought to himself.

Elia picked up the pace and squeezed tighter. Filippo’s hands grabbed at Elia’s thighs as his breathing quickened and he came on his chest. Elia kept stroking, slightly dazed at seeing the cum on Filippo’s chest. He had a sudden urge to lick it, and so he did. Filippo ran a hand through his hair, tugging his face back to kiss him.

‘Delicious,’ Filippo said.

Elia laughed, ‘You narcissist.’

‘What can I say? I’m good.’

‘You didn’t do much I couldn’t do by myself,’ Elia jokingly retorted.

Filippo smirked, ‘Is that really what you think?’

‘Absolutely not,’ Elia said then leaned down to kiss Filippo. The kiss was sloppy, slick, but it felt like the best kiss Elia had ever had. He then laid down completely on top of Filippo, tucking his head into the crook of Filippo’s neck. Filippo responded by kissing his hair, and encircling his body with his arms, squeezing tight.

‘We can’t stay like this for too long, my whole body will go numb. We should probably also clean up a bit,’ Filippo said as he placed another kiss on Elia’s head.

Elia simply hummed in response, too content. He wanted to stay like this just a little longer, still slightly in awe that this had happened at all.

After a few moments Elia said, ‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week. Wondering if there was anything you could want from me.’

Filippo angled Elia’s face to his. He looked into his eyes, and saw apprehension, but was glad he said something. ‘Hey, you saw my room and what a mess I am, and yet here you are.’

Elia laughed, ‘I guess you’re right.’

‘Come on, let’s clean up,’ Filippo said as he began to sit up. Filippo shed his boxers and Elia followed. They went to the bathroom, and Elia wet a small towel to wipe off his stomach and Elia’s. Elia smiled, because somehow Filippo wiping cum off of his stomach was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, and he leaned in to give him a quick kiss as he did so.

They headed back to Filippo’s room and laid down again, Elia curling into Filippo’s side. Filippo pulled Elia close, keeping his arms wrapped around him. Both laid there content in the silence. Elia’s eyes slowly closed, and his breathing slowed.

Filippo whispered, ‘Tired?’

‘Yeah, sorry.’

‘Don’t apologize. Sleep,’ Filippo said as he gave a light squeeze on Elia’s arm.

Filippo was happy. Chasing his own desire was one thing, but when it collided with someone else’s, when there was some reciprocity, some fulfilment, some promise of more, it was intoxicating. When Filippo felt like he couldn’t see to the end of his desire, when it continued to surprise him, he felt grateful. How many people closed themselves off to what was possible? How many people were too scared of their own desire? Not him, not now at least. Filippo would see where he could go with this. He placed one last kiss on Elia’s forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
